Ninja Nation
by Memento Mori - The Truth
Summary: When the Kyuubi is sealed within Naruto, the Hetalia Nations are dragged from their world and get sealed as well. Being raised by the nations themselves, he takes on their powers and realises their true potential. Massively Overpowered Naruto!
1. Chapter 1

_Yo, it's Truth._

_So like, I set up this poll thingy so people can vote for my next project, but nobody's voting!_

_So I decided._

_I'm not getting much reviews at the moment anyway, so why not make a few of them as oneshots during my free time?_

_So it began._

_Now, this time it's Ninja Nation, but I think I'll make a oneshot for Ramen Release next._

_As for what Ninja Nation is, I have to admit it… I'm in love with Hetalia._

_However, I've noticed that none of the Hetalia fanfics have anything action-y, when the story takes place in a war for most parts… despite it being comedy, of course. I still see a lot of action value in Hetalia._

_So I thought._

_And this was the outcome._

_This story will always take place in the Naruto world except for a few exceptions, such as the beginning._

_Naruto will be severely overpowered._

_Let the story begin._

**Disclaimer: TrueXSong does not own Hetalia or Naruto in any way. If he did, Korea would show the dark side of his personality, as well as the happy one. I mean seriously, he goes after everyone's capitals. However, he does own the Hetalia character's techniques, so don't steal or else. Also, no racism is intended.**

**Ninja Nation**

**Ch.1**

**Hetalia World**

"YOU ALL ORIGINATED IN KOREA!" yelled Korea, before China quickly whacked the taller boy upside the head with a ladle.

"SHUT UP, ARU!" yelled said Asian country, causing Japan to sweatdrop. Meanwhile, Italy and Poland just slept as Spain, Austria and Hungary watched the former in adoration, secretly in Austria's case. Russia, of course, just watched his Hyundai-loving friend in amusement as he silently plotted to take over the small but powerful country and use him against Japan and other neighboring countries. America was fighting with France and England as usual, Canada being left out of the fight. Belaurus was staring at Russia, as Prussia continued to make the list of reasons why he was so awesome. Sadly, Germany had a bit of a sore throat from yelling at Italy, so he could only sit quietly.

"Excuse me everyone, but should we not begin the meeting?" asked Japan, catching everyone's attention and waking the two who were sleeping. Quietly, Japan cleared his throat, and began to speak. "Now, the reason why I have called you here is because of a rather strange orb that appeared in my home. We have no idea where it came from, but the researchers of my country have discovered that it acts as a portal, and those who try to walk into the orb will be sent off to a copy of it in another dimension. Apparently the copy is in the same place in the mirror world, so we decided to have some of our countries go over to their world to see if we can make an alliance. Oh, and no America-san, the people of that world are not aliens."

"Dammit!"

"Yo, how come Italy and I are here? Like, this is totally not cool!" ranted Poland, when Korea came up to Japan's right while Russia went to his left.

"You see, Korea-san and Russia-san found out about the orb, and they said something about inviting… cannon fodder?" Japan answered as the two in question began to laugh evilly. Korea usually was all nice and cheerful, but he, although it wasn't usually noticed, was bipolar. Sometimes he was his usual self, and sometimes he was in "military mode", where he is obsessed with armies and nukes. America began laughing hysterically, some like Hungary looked appalled, and China looked extremely scared. This continued for a little while, but then the group headed out of the meeting chamber that they were in, and walked into another room in the building. In the center of the room was a giant dark orb that appeared to be of swirling energy. Everyone except Korea stared in awe, before said country's voice was heard from behind them.

"ALRIGHT! Time to do this in the name of KOREA!" Suddenly, the tall kimchee lover tackled the rest of the countries into the orb, before jumping in him by giving it an axe-kick. "I NOW CLAIM THIS NEW WORLD AS SOMETHING THAT ORIGINATES IN KOREA!"

**Naruto World, Konoha**

"FUIN!" yelled Minato Namikaze, the recently widowed Yondaime Hokage. As he yelled out that final world, the Shinigami began to seal the Kyuubi within the baby Naruto. However, unknown to anyone else, several people appeared out of the Bijudama (Great Biju Orb) that Kyuubi was about to launch at the shinigami in order to stop him. Sadly, the people were forced into the seal along with the beast, again without anyone knowing of what happened. The Yondaime's soul then disappeared into the Shinigami's grasp as he smiled one last time to his son, being cradled in Sarutobi Hiruzen's arms. "Goodbye, Naruto… and whatever your mother told you before she left this world… listen to her, okay?"

That night, Konoha cried, despite having defeated the giant enemy that everyone would remember as the strongest of the biju.

**Timeskip: 4 years later:**

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" cried Naruto as the men around him beat him mercilessly. Sneering, the attackers just laughed as they continued to punch and kick the four year old boy.

"BECAUSE YOU DESERVE IT, DEMONIC BASTARD!" yelled one of them as the rest cackled madly. Naruto fell unconscious, but the men did not stop. They continued to hit him, with the exception of the man who yelled before, who backed up so he could take out a knife. The other backed up as he rose the blade, kneeling in front of the downed child. "BEGONE, DEMON!"

Time seemed to slow as the blade neared Naruto's heart, when suddenly an ANBU member wearing a dog-like mask appeared behind the man, slicing him in half. This also caused the knife to fly away along with two detached hands hanging onto them. Quickly the ANBU member slashed the rest of the crowd before picking up the unconscious Naruto, rushing to the hospital immediately.

The Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, met up with the man along with a few other ANBU members. Quickly they rushed the small boy to one of the rooms, where the medics began working on him as soon as possible. Although their families may have hated the small child, they had all vowed to treat all patients unless the Hokage himself ordered them not to. Due to this, the child had visited the hospital even when he wasn't injured physically, just so he could have someone to talk to when Sarutobi was busy with paperwork. In fact, almost all of them had become fond of the small child with whisker-like birthmarks. In their minds, the truth came forth. This was happening far too often to the innocent child…

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto woke up in a dark sewer, sniffing and sobbing to himself. He had no idea why such a thing was happening to him, yet such a thing happened on a weekly basis, sometimes twice a week. On other days, he got bullied by kids of his age and older, while being glared at by the adults. Nobody other than a few exceptions showed him love, and there was no apparent reason why it was so.

Wiping his tears, the child began to look around, in hopes of finding a way out of wherever he was. After all, he at least had to find a way to get to the Hokage, if he wanted to stay safe. Although it may only last for a few days before it happened again, he would not survive that long in a sewer, especially if those who hated him knew where he was.

Soon he wound up in front of a large cage-like gate, with nothing but darkness behind it. Suddenly, two huge, slit red eyes opened up from the darkness, along with a creepy smile. **"So, my jailer comes to visit… how quaint."**

Naruto began to shiver in fear as the face's true form appeared to be shown to his young eyes. In the cage was a giant fox with nine tails, the one and only Kyuubi no Yoko. The child began to hyperventilate at the sight, when a blond man in blown clothes and glasses showed up next to the demon lord. "Hey, stop scaring the kid, dude. That ain't cool."

"I agree with America-san. Frightening the child is simply cruel." Stated a dark-haired man calmly, as he appeared in white clothes.

"Personally, I think it's alright to give the young one a bit of a scare. No harm done, right? Kolkolkol…" laughed a somewhat scary-looking blond man who was wearing thick tan clothing.

"HEY! Don't bully him! I will defend those who originated in Korea!" yelled a brown-haired, tall man who wore what kind of looked like a blue and white kimono.

"How did I survive with him for all these years, aru…?" sighed someone who had his long brown hair in a ponytail and wore strange green clothing that had a red armband on the right arm. At first, Naruto thought that the person was a woman, but when he heard the man's voice, he couldn't tell if it was a man's or a woman's.

"Kyuubi, you git, what the hell are you doing?" yelled out a blond man with HUGE dark eyebrows. The man was dressed in dark green formal-looking clothes that Naruto did not recognize, but then again, none of these people wore familiar-looking clothing, except for the one who was apparently named Korea.

"For once I agree with England, monsieur Kyuubi. That was very unnecessary." Spoke a man with long blond hair. This man was wearing very fancy-looking purple clothing that Naruto deemed was very expensive.

"Sir Kyuubi, please calm down. You should know better than to act like that." Spoke a glasses-wearing man with blue fancy clothing who had a mole under on the right of his mouth. The man spoke in a strange accent that Naruto found funny; he would have laughed, if the situation wasn't so confusing for him.

"He's right, yo! That was like, totally not cool, bro. Take a chill pill." Spoke a blond man whose eyes showed so much relaxation that it reminded Naruto of the Naras.

"**How can I? LOOK AT ESTONIA, FOR FUCK'S SAKE."** Grumbled Kyuubi, as everyone turned to a short-haired blond man in the corner crying his eyes out despite his glasses.

"LATVIAAAAAAAA!" the man yelled, when a blond woman with a blue ribbon rushed forth wearing her maid outfit, whacking the man unconscious with a loud slap. She then began to chase after Russia, who quickly began to flee. In another corner was a white bear sitting with a carbon copy of America who everyone other than Naruto ignored, while a huge man gave a cheerful-looking redhead a headlock.

Before anyone could even sweatdrop, everyone felt a huge evil aura, as they turned to face a brunette woman in fancy-looking clothes, wielding two frying pans. Smiling sweetly, the woman began to speak. Only the man with the mole was unaffected, if only slightly. "So… WHO scared the cute kid, again…?"

Everyone pointed at Kyuubi, who began to run away from the woman, screaming about animal abuse. Naruto sweatdropped, as he watched the scene quietly for a while. Having enough, he suddenly screamed out loud. "WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"SIESTAAAA!" yelled Italy before passing out, falling to the floor. Everyone sweatdropped, before Japan cleared his throat.

"Sorry about that, a lot of them are very… unusual." Spoke Japan in his accent-filled, calm voice. Korea went into his evil mode, as he stood next to Russia, beginning to plot something about dominating two worlds. Japan continued to speak, as all the people lined up side by side, although Poland was just being used by Russia as a human shield. "We are currently in your mindscape, but please do not worry about that. Allow me to introduce ourselves. From left to right, we have China, Korea, Russia, Poland, Belarus, America, England, France, Austria, Hungary, Prussia, and Germany. As for myself, I'm called Japan by most. I believe you know who Kyuubi-san is already."

Just then, Prussia interrupted. "If you don't, Kyuu's the fuckin giant fox."

"Umm… what about them?" Naruto asked as he pointed to the people in the background as Hungary beat Prussia with her frying pan.

Japan turned around, and saw who Naruto was pointing at, so he spoke, starting by gesturing to Italy. "Oh, the sleeping one is Italy-san. He seems to enjoy sleeping at any time, so don't worry about him, please. As for the crying one, his name is Estonia. He has a problem with worrying about his best friend Latvia-san, and whenever said person gets into trouble, which happens often, Estonia-san-"

"LATVIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"…does that." Japan sweatdropped, as did everyone else. Finally, he turned to the corner where the polar bear and the America look-alike were sitting. "Over there… I believe that is a polar bear."

"What about the other person?"

"…other person?"

"The one sitting next to the polar bear?"

"…excuse me?"

"THE ONE THAT LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE AMERICA!"

Naruto was fuming by then, causing everyone to turn around to the corner and squint really hard as if they were trying to look at something tiny. Every single one of them squinted really hard, before America's eyes widened. "You can see Canada?"

Hearing this, the man who was named Canada's eyes widened as he rushed towards the entrance of the gate, so that he could see Naruto. Naruto got a confused look on his face, forcing Hungary(and China) to squeal at the cuteness as he spoke. "Yea, can't you?"

"Kid, he's my brother, and I can't find him. For some reason, nobody can notice him, and those who do are just my enemies who think he's me, so they beat on him instead of me. Sometimes we all forget about his existence as well." America sighed, as Canada looked excited that someone other than Cuba could see him, and not only that, but this one could recognize him as well!

However, for some reason, Naruto looked extremely sad. "I wish I was like that…"

This caught everyone by surprise. What could have happened to the poor child that he wished that he wasn't noticed by anybody? Everyone was confused by this, but then Kyuubi remembered how to see the child's memories. So, the biju king began absorbed Naruto's memories, causing the beast to growl. **"THOSE BASTARDS! AND THEY CALL ME A DEMON?"**

The countries flinched at the sudden roar, but then they were confused as to what happened that would cause Kyuubi to do that, when Kyuubi sent the memories into their brains as well. Seeing this, they were all outraged, even Estonia, Canada, Japan, and Italy. "THOSE BASTARDS/WANKERS/FOOLS/DOUCHE BAGS!"

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE THOSE SHITTY BASTARDS THINKING? I'M GOING TO TEAR THEM APART THE MOMENT I SET FOOT OUT OF HERE! THOSE FUCKING SHITFACES WILL SUFFER!" Everyone, and I mean EVERYONE was shocked by Japan's outburst. They had heard from Greece that Japan was scary when he actually got angry, but they hadn't expected something like this…

After around three hours of ranting, Japan finally calmed down. After taking a few breaths, he spoke out. "Forgive me, I didn't expect such cruelty… Anyways, I believe we have a solution to this. I remember from what Kyuubi told us the last few years that you can change your own mindscape. We will all give you a fraction of our power, but we ask that you change how this place looks. Simply imagine the changes and it will be done."

"…alright then… I'll try." Naruto spoke, before he took a deep breath. The small boy concentrated, and the world began to change. A huge forest opened up around them, with a beautiful sky above. The ground became covered with lush grass, and there was a huge mountain in the distance. However, the best of all was, the gate was gone. Everyone was speechless. Nobody should have that much brainpower unless they were simply a genius, but apparently this child was just that. They were also confused as to how the gate disappeared, when they noticed that their clothes now acted in the same manner, while Kyuubi became as small as an average fox, getting a spiked collar around his neck. Naruto opened his eyes, and looked at Kyuubi. "I hope you don't mind the collar and size, but you don't wear clothes… as for your size, I thought you would like catching rabbits like other foxes."

Kyuubi's eyes widened as he tried to rush away, only to be caught by Prussia. "I don't mind, now let me go!"

"Not yet, Kyuubi-san." Japan spoke, before he walked up to Naruto, and put his hand on the boy's head. A Japanese flag appeared on Naruto's forehead, before fading away. "I give you the gift of Level Up. Every time you win a fight against anything, and I mean ANYTHING, you will gain a bit of energy called 'experience points', which you will notice due to the strange message that appears in the air that explains how much you obtained from the fight. Once you gain enough, a message will appear in the air stating that you leveled up, and what level you became. Afterwards it will show you in what way you got stronger, such as Toughness, Agility, Dexterity, Luck, and so on. By saying 'Profile', you can see your current stats, including the formerly mentioned upgrades, how much experience points you have and how much more you need to get to the next level, how much more you can be hit before you pass out, as well as your 'fame' level, which basically tells you how much you are respected around the world. Back in our world, I used this ability to create games for people to enjoy."

He backed away from Naruto, who now had a jaw-drop at the powerful ability he just got. Next, Korea walked up and placed his hand on the boy's head, just as Japan did. A South Korean flag appeared on Naruto's right arm while a North Korean flag appeared on his left, before fading. "I give you the gift 'Millitary Boy'. It will allow you to create copies of yourself that are completely physical, as if they were your own body. However, if they die, their corpses will simply fade away, while you gain all their memories. Since they are actual copies of your body, unlike that 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(Shadow Clone Jutsu)' thing that Kyuubi keeps telling me about, you will also gain their muscle memory, so you will gain the muscle and flexibility that they gained before you made them. Also, you will be able to control explosions, although I believe your people call it 'Bakuton(Explosion Release)'. You see, back home, I am a combination of South Korea and North Korea… South Korea has a gigantic army despite its small size, and North Korea has some very powerful bombs… I think that might be the cause of my bipolar disorder thingy as well! Hehehe…"

Laughing, the happy Korea began to skip away, Russia came over. This time, the Russian flag appeared on Naruto's chest before fading. "I give you the blessing of One Being, child. With it, you can create a dark aura that scares everyone around you, but for some reason it make the scared people want to serve you. Since your version will be weaker, you will only be able to scare the weak-minded, such as children, animals, and idiots. Use it well, just like I am… kolkolkolkolkolkolkol…"

Somehow the man with the scary aura began to slide back to the group as he laughed, without moving his feet or legs. Next China came up and did the same as the former three. A Chinese flag appeared on Naruto's right hand, before fading. "I give you Perfect Chef, aru! It makes it so if you make food that is supposed to be delicious, it will be, aru! Also, you can create indestructible woks and ladles of any size and shape, yet they'll always feel like they're the same weight to you! They're surprisingly great weapons, so don't be discouraged! Not only that, but since you have powers of the others, you'll be able to bring out their trademark weapons too! Oh, and my power has a side effect… everything that you make that doesn't think for itself will automatically have a 'Made in China' sign on it somewhere, aru."

As Korea began to rant at China, said man walked back as France walked up. A French flag appeared on Naruto's left hand, just as a red rose appeared in his hand. Both disappeared, before France spoke. "I give you the ability of Flower Power, boy. With it, you'll never become dirty, and you'll always smell good. Also, you will be able to use what your people call 'Mokuton(Wood Release)', but if you use the techniques in a way that involves flowers, it will become much stronger and more beautiful! The ladies won't be able to resist you, onhonhon!"

Everyone sweatdropped, as England came over, pushing France out of the way. He placed a hand on Naruto's head, and a British flag appeared on Naruto's back, while a thick book appeared in his hands. Both faded away, before England spoke. "I gave you the gift of Dark Magic. You will be able to summon a book of spells at will, and you can read the chants written inside to use powerful magic spells, much like your world's jutsu. You can also invent your own spells, and the chants will appear in your book as well. The chants may sound stupid, like 'Dumbledoratheexplora', but they have powerful effects. If you memorize them, you can use them without the book, but the spells are more powerful with the book in your hand. They'll also get more powerful with the more parts that you memorize. We Brits have some powerful magic, though the other countries don't recognize them. Same for our magical beasts, such as elves, fairies, and unicorns… speaking of which, this power will act as a summoning link to said creatures."

As America coughed "bullshit", England walked back, before Italy came forward happily. Italian flags appeared on Naruto's legs, before fading. "You got Siesta Fiesta! Now you can make the people around you calm and happy whenever you want! You can also use it to make your enemies off-guard! It seems you also got my power from when I was younger, Chibi Life! With it, you can turn yourself, and anything else, chibi! I have accidentally 'cute-ed' someone to death with it before… but then again, that person was pretty stupid… Ve…"

Everyone in the crowd thought that the last power was retarded, but Austria, Hungary, and Naruto knew better. Such a power could be used to get practically anything that the user wanted… the former two knew from experience. Speaking of ignorance, Canada came up, which nobody noticed until a Canadian flag flashed in Naruto's right eye. "I'm giving you Invisible Amnesia… nobody will be able to see, notice, or remember you while you use it… In my case, it's too strong for me, so I can't turn it off, but since it's weaker for you, you should be able to turn it off… but you'll get tired if you use it for too long, so be careful."

After Canada went back, nobody came up, until Naruto raised an eyebrow, making everyone sure that Canada was back. America went up, and an American flag flashed in Naruto's left eye. "You got Theme Song, dude! My power is the exact opposite of my brother's! By using it, you can either make everyone pay attention to you, make an AWESOME song play around you, or both! A power fit for a HERO!"

Somehow, America flew back while a catchy song played, causing everyone to sweatdrop again. Spain came up this time, causing a Spanish flag to appear on Naruto's right cheek, as well as tomatoes appear in Naruto's hands. They all disappeared soon after. "You got Tomato Party, little guy! Now you can create any number of tomatoes of any size and hardness whenever you want! Italy's older brother has this ability too, by the way."

Spain then skipped back to Italy, before the two began to chat about pasta and sleeping. Belaurus came up with a scary aura just like Russia, and spoke as her flag flashed on Naruto's left cheek. "You will get Together Forever. With it, you can see everything that one person is doing, and you will be able to see what they see, hear what they hear, smell what they smell, and feel what they feel. Now, I must get back to my Russia! BROTHER!"

Russia swore before running away, and Poland came up this time. This time, the flag flashed on Naruto's left foot. "You like, totally got Simple Joys, dude! Now you can understand anything in a simple way whenever you want! You can use it to like, become some super-genius by using it with Korea's power and going to a library! I could without his power, but it's too much work…"

This time Austria came up to Naruto, who still had wide eyes and an open mouth from all the power he was suddenly gaining. This time, the flag flashed on Naruto's tongue. "You now automatically became a Musical Genius. You will be amazing at music, and will be able to analyze any and all sounds at will! If someone so much as breathes while on the other side of the world, you will hear it, and know how large his lung is! If someone walks, you will know how large he is, how heavy he is, and how large his feet are! Just make sure to learn to be able to focus on certain sounds, because there are many disturbing noises in the world."

Germany walked up, his flag flashing on Naruto's right foot. "Alright! Listen up, because you just got Army Man. Now you will be able to learn martial arts, or in your language, taijutsu, more easily! You will also be able to control when you get on guard and when you are off-guard just as easily as if you were flipping a light switch. Make sure to turn your reflexes on whenever you faint or fall asleep! Do you understand, soldier?"

Suddenly, Germany was pushed aside by his brother, Prussia. This time, the flag flashed on Naruto's right shoulder. "You just got some of my awesomeness, thanks to the power Awesome Me! Now, the more you believe in yourself, the stronger you will be! Be free, Live Life, SCREW REALITY! WE'RE AWESOME! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

This time Germany interrupted by giving Prussia a headlock and dragging him away. Hungary came up, blushing at Naruto's sheer cuteness, before putting her hand on the boy's head gently. She blushed with embarrassment at her power while her flag appeared and faded from Naruto's left shoulder. "I'm really embarrassed about this, but my power is Gender Confusion… I can change people's genders at will, and now you will be able to as well… When I was a child, I thought I was a boy, so I guess that's where my power came from… Actually, I changed Italy from a boy to a girl for a while by accident back when he was 'Chibitalia', so he had a boyfriend back then… don't ask, please…"

She shyly walked away, going back to Austria's side. Finally, Estonia came up, and his flag flashed on the back of Naruto's throat, which they only barely saw. "Well, my power is Woeful Wail… I got this power from screaming. By screaming 's name, you can either just yell loudly as I just did, or you can scream in a way that causes shockwaves. It also causes good things to happen to you when you're depressed... due to Japan's power, your 'Luck' stat will just rise whenever you're sad. Don't ask how his power works, I don't know either. Just make sure to visit a lot of casinos when you grow up, and remember not to spend too much time with Italy. The last time Japan did that, all his stats, including Charisma and Attack, dropped to zero."

Naruto was shocked at the sheer power that he had now. With just these powers alone, he could grow up to become powerful, but with shinobi training, he would become the most powerful shinobi ever, just as he dreamed of. Suddenly, Kyuubi bit his ankle, and Naruto felt something seeping into him through the wound. Just when Hungary was about to hit him, Kyuubi spoke. "There. I just turned the powers they just got into a bloodline. You will also instinctively know exactly how to use the powers. Not only that, but you can now create copies of their clothes for your own use, so don't worry about using money on clothes… or food, for that matter, since, you know, China. You're welcome, and now, I'M COMING, RABBITS!"

Kyuubi ran off, as the rest of the people sweatdropped. Just then, everything began to go blurry, causing Naruto to get frantic, but America grabbed the boy's shoulder. "Relax, you're just waking up now. You'll visit your mindscape whenever you sleep from now on anyway, so don't worry. We'll also be watching your life from now on, so just think about us when you need some advice, okay?"

"Okay… America-niisan!" Naruto spoke, as he woke up. He was in the hospital, but for some reason, he was taller than before. After checking the calendar next to him, he found out that it was the day after the attack. Naruto concluded that it was an aftereffect from gaining the powers, and he got out of his bed. He walked out of the room, and went to the front desk. "Excuse me, can I go home now? I'm completely healed…"

"Sure, kiddo. I'll tell Hokage-sama that you're alright." the nurse smiled, knowing that the boy healed extremely fast, and had above-average health by now. She was still worried about the boy getting attacked, but the boy always told her to not worry, so she knew it was no use.

Naruto smiled and thanked her as he left, speeding to his apartment. The moment he got there, he would begin his training…

**Three Years Later, outside of Konoha**

Naruto grinned. The day after tomorrow, he would join the academy, and he would drop his fake mask that he put up. He made sure to make people think that he was weak, not revealing his kekkei genkai, the National bloodline. So far, he had been sneaking out of the village to fight some bandits, because he found out that he would level up faster if he fought stronger enemies. At the moment, he was level 99. He learned from Japan that whenever he got a "class upgrade" such as from Civillian to Academy Student, or from Academy Student to Genin, his level would go back to 1, but his stats stay the same. Due to this, Naruto was trying to reach the level cap, level 100 before he joined the Academy. No point in wasting an opportunity, after all.

He knocked out the last bandit, now going after the bandit boss that would surely give him enough experience to level up, since Naruto heard that this particular bandit boss had been a shinobi before he became what he was now. Suddenly a huge man came out of the shadows. "Ahh… I've been expecting you… but I didn't know that the intruder was so young."

"Hey, I'm seven, but I'm strong. Deal with it. Just get ready to get your ass kicked." Naruto sneered, before a giant sword slashed at him. Quickly Naruto formed a wok and blocked it, before attacking the man with a ladle. "Moronaraclan!"

Suddenly, the huge man stumbled and fell down to the ground, feeling drowsy. That was one of the spells that Naruto invented, with the ideas of the Nara clan in mind. Lazy and sleepy.

The man got up before Naruto could attack, however, and made a few handsigns. "Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"

"LATVIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto yelled, causing a shockwave that destroyed the water dragon that shot out of the lake nearby. Quickly he used Military Boy to send out copies of himself that all used Tomato Party to throw indestructible tomatoes at the boss. The real Naruto used Flower Power to make plants grow out of the ground, grabbing onto the man's legs, before he used his wok to catch the tomatoes that missed or got deflected, before slamming it on the man's head, causing the tomatoes to drop around him. After the man was buried to his waist, Naruto slammed his ladle into the man's head, finishing the man off. As the man fell unconscious, Naruto dispelled all of the copies, tomatoes, and his cooking utensils. "Battle finished… now to grab as much as I can and get the hell out of here."

"_THAT'S MY BOY!" _yelled Prussia's voice inside Naruto's head, before a loud slap was heard. _"OW! Dammit Hungary!"_

Chuckling, the boy entered the storage room, and made a couple copies. If being a civilian was so epic for him, being a ninja will be, as quoted by Prussia, AWESOME.

**To be continued… (maybe)**

So yea, that's it.

Let me show you again what the powers names were, and who it was, if it got you confused.

Korea: Military Boy

Japan: Level Up

Russia: One Being

China: Perfect Chef

France: Flower Power

England: Dark Magic

Italy: Siesta Fiesta

Chibitalia: Chibi Life

Canada: Invisible Amnesia

America: Theme Song

Spain: Tomato Party

Belarus: Together Forever

Prussia: Awesome Me

Hungary: Gender Confusion

Poland: Simple Joys

Estonia: Woeful Wail

Austria: Musical Genius

Germany: Army Man

Yep, Naruto's overpowered.

Suck it.

Anyway, Truth is outtie now. See ya!

America: Time for the HERO!


	2. SUPER SORRY TO ALL NARUTO FANS

Okay, sorry for all this.

Before the flaming starts to come, let me explain.

I was going to do a special for some occasion. I think it was my birthday or something. As such, I had written up one chapter for ALL my stories, INCLUDING my old Pokemon ones.

Now this is where the problem begins.

My laptop was stolen.

No joke, someone broke my lock at school and took the laptop from my backpack.

ALONG WITH THE FUCKING LOCK.

YEA THAT'S RIGHT, THEY TOOK THE FUCKING LOCKER LOCK.

WHAT SHITLORD DOES THAT?!

Anyway, I lost interest in the stories cuz of the super long hiatus in which I did not own a laptop, and had to do stuff like manage forums and shit on my phone. Remembering the stories, I began to read Naruto again, trying to salvage some information.

This is where the second problem comes in.

Now that I'm more used to better and higher quality anime… I realized how terrible Naruto is in my opinion. To the point where I started ranting every time anyone ever said that Naruto was a good anime.

**WARNING: Those who do not want to see me rant about Naruto, please skip to the last paragraph.**

Stuff like how Kakashi was like "Don't shout out the name of your jutsu when you use them. That's stupid and it lets the enemy know what you're using." But then even he starts to god damn do it the moment Zabuza arc ends.

Then there's the Raikiri, the badass move that he used on Zabuza. Upon Sasuke learning it, we find out that it's an ASSASSINATION MOVE. THE STRONGEST ASSASSINATION TECHNIQUE WE KNOW OF IN THE SERIES IS KNOWN FOR TAKING SEVERAL SECONDS TO CHARGE UP IN WHICH THE USER IS UNABLE TO MOVE, EMITTING A SHRILL NOISE THAT EVERYONE WHO EVER HEARD OF THE TECHNIQUE KNOWS OF, AND GLOWS BRIGHT ENOUGH TO LIGHT UP A ROOM. IT'S LITERALLY A DUDE HOLDING UP A GIANT TORCH SCREAMING "YO I'M HERE TRYING TO KILL YOU! I'LL STAND HERE FOR A BIT, SO COME GET ME!"

Back in the Zabuza arc, Kakashi was using it strategically, having used it only after he trapped the enemy long enough for him to use it safely and successfully. This made the technique a badass finisher. But an ASSASSINATION technique? Hell no!

That's just the bare minimum of complaints I had, on top of the concept that nobody uses more than two jutsu and their variations per season after the Zabuza arc minus a few exceptions. (Naruto with clones and rasengan, Sasuke with Sharingan and Chidori, etc.)

I found that by the end, Zabuza, Haku, Kakashi(despite his raikiri/chidori), Itachi, Orochimaru, Danzo, Pein, Lee, and were the ONLY characters that were fleshed out. Everyone else either used only two jutsu types (in Lee's case, it's fine because he's only able to use it and that's kinda his thing), they had a terrible character, or they had NO BACKSTORY WHATSOEVER.

SERIOUSLY, SOME OF THE "MAIN CHARACTERS" HAVE NO BACKSTORY. FOR EXAMPLE, GAI, TENTEN, SHINO, KIBA, AND GOD DAMN THE PARENTS. ALL WE KNOW ABOUT GAI WAS THAT HE PICKED UP LEE AND THAT HE WAS ALWAYS THE SAME AS HE IS NOW. ALL WE KNOW ABOUT TENTEN IS THAT SHE USES WEAPONS AND NO JUTSU FOR SOME REASON. ALL WE KNOW ABOUT SHINO IS HIS CLAN. ALL WE KNOW OF KIBA IS HIS CLAN. ALL WE KNOW ABOUT THE PARENTS WAS THAT THE INO-SHIKA-CHO WAS FAMOUS AND THAT'S IT.

They were like "oh no, Shikamaru's dad died" except we barely even knew of him. He taught Naruto to do the wind chakra thing and that's it. Choji's dad was super nice and fat. That's it. Inoichi was… Inoichi. Kiba's mom's Kiba's mom.

Aight, done ranting. For now. I don't have the time.

Anyway, if someone wants to take these stories off my hands, please do. I'd say that stories shouldn't die because the original author's being a dickwaffle who can't get his jimmies un-rustled about a series he watched as a kid. I'll probably write some stories on Fate/, Toaru, Medaka Box, Homestuck, etc. but Naruto? Sorry. None of that for me.


End file.
